sciriimperiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:Prudence Turner
Charmed - A new Begginning Piper está em seu quarto. As lembranças de Prue haviam ficado mais fortes ultimamente e a saudade aumetara muito com os anos. Phoebe sentia-se assim tanto quanto ela e sabia que a irmã se culpava pela morte de Prue de alguma maneira. As duas estavam no cemitério central, no meio da noite em torno da lápide de Prue com velas negras, roupas pretas e apetrechos finalizando um ritual de ressucitação... Paige=lá com Leo NÃO! Leo= Vocês enlouqueceram? Magia negra tem consequências! Ceifero=diante deles Phoebe=Ouou Piper= o poder de congelar Não consigo congelá-lo! Leo= Vamos sair daqui! [ Pega Piper nos braços e orbita] Paige=em Phoebe faz o mesmo Ceifero= maligno e sedento, se volta contra um vulto escondido numa das árvores, então some O vulto caminha até o túmulo de Prue Halliwell, fica encarando alguns minutos, diz algumas coisas e some. Assim que o faz, o túmulo brilha. Casa das Halliwell - Noite Leo= Piper vocês agiram como crianças, poderíamos ter morrido ali...o chamado Não pode ser! Piper= Leo, o que foi? Leo= Depois Piper! Orbitando Cemiterio central Leo: Prue?desmaiada no chão ao lado de sua lápide. Leo corre para pegá-la nos braços quando vê o tal vulto deixando o local, reconhecendo-oNão pode ser! Abertura Casa das Halliwell Paige= Piper quer se acalmar! Piper= Eu simplesmente odeio quando o Leo me larga falando sozinha! Phoebe= Ele não te largou a toa, recebeu um chamado! Piper= É sempre assim não é Phoebs? Os amiguinhos dele sempre em primeiro lugar! Leo= ali com Prue nos braços Paige= Ai meu Deus, Piper! Olhando Piper= Que é? Olhando Prue? Phoebe= Emocionada Prue! Como se nós nem... Leo= Alguém acabou por vocês! [ A põe no sofá] E a tirou do túlmulo também! meio suspeito pra Phoebe Phoebe= pra Leo Piper= Hey, que olhares são esses? Perdi alguma coisa? Phoebe= Ahn não! Paige= Quem trouxe a Prue de volta afinal? Phoebe= Okay, ela precisa de um banho e de roupas limpas né? Depois a gente vê o que descobre sobre quem a trouxe de volta! Leo= Phoebe ta certa, o importante é que ela está de volta! Piper e Paige olham-se desconfiada do nervosismo dos dois mais deixam passar. Horas depois - Quarto de Prue Piper= Deve ter sido tão difícil pra ela acordar lá e não estarmos ali! Paige= O fato é que alguém estava e o Leo sabe quem era! Piper= Eu também tive essa impressão! E mais, eu aposto que a Phoebe também sabe só pelo modo que se olharam! Sotão - Dia seguinte Leo= Phoebe suas irmãs tem que saber! Phoebe= Pra quê? Não podemos Leo, você me prometeu! Leo= Mais a situação era outra! Agora ela tomou um rumo completamente diferente! Phoebe= Leo se você contar a elas... Piper grita do quarto de Prue. Leo= Vamos! Quarto de Prue - Manhã Leo= O que aconteceu? Piper= Ela ta acordando! Prue= os olhos lentamente e olha em volta Piper= Oi Prue! Phoebe= Sorrindo Paige= olhando Bem vinda de volta! Leo= Oi Prue! Prue= De volta? começa a se lembrar Ah meu Deus, o que vocês fizeram? Piper= Trouxemos você de volta! Paige= Com a ajuda de alguém que infelizmente não sabemos quem é! Phoebe= Sorrindo Sentimos sua falta! Prue= Vocês quatro têm noção do que fizeram? Phoebe= Essa é a Prue de sempre! Já volta brigando com a gente! piadinha Prue= Me desculpem! graça Só que eu me preocupo com vocês! Esperem aí a Paige Você é nova aqui! Ela é a nossa guardiã? Piper= Irmã! Phoebe= E ganhamos uma mais nova!Rindo Prue= Minha nossa mais como se o papai... Piper= Filha do Sam com a mamãe! Prue= Sorrisão E você me diz bem vinda? Seja muito bem vinda você irmãzinha! Paige= Obrigada, minha irmã! Piper= abraçar a Prue Foi tão difícil ficar todos esses anos sem você sis! Prue= a Piper Todos esses anos? Meu Deus, em que ano estamos? Paige= 2007 Prue= 2007? Phoebe= E o bom é que não envelheceu nadinha! Prue= Sua sem graça! a Phoebe Paige= olhando Prue= Vem cá little sis! Paige com carinho Leo= vendo as quatro abraçadas O poder das quatro! Piper= Isso aí! Phoebe= Gostei disso! Demonios cuidado, o poder da quatro vai pegar vocês! Rindo Cozinha - Tarde Piper= Devíamos ter deixado ela sair sozinha? Paige= Não podemos superproteger a Prue a vida inteira! Phoebe= Até porque, ela tem uma vida pra seguir agora! Cemiterio central Prue= a lápide dela ali atônita e surpresa ao mesmo tempo Como foi possível? sentindo observada, olha pra trás e solta um grito Ceifero= atrás dela Prue= sua telecinesis sem sucesso O que? Ceifero= paralisa tocando em seu rosto e começando a tirar seu sopro de vida aos poucos Prue= Agonizando Cole= SE AFASTE DELA! uma energy ball no ceifeiro que explode Prue= Cole? Surpresa Cole= Vamos sair daqui? a mão Prue= Apreensiva Cole= Ah qual é Prue? Se eu quisesse te matar nem teria me dado ao trabalho de te defender! Ou teria? Prue= Detesto a idéia de ter que dever algum favor a você! Cole= Eu prometo que não cobro! A não ser que você queira me pagar é claro! sacana e pega na mão dela bruxeleando Casa das Halliwell Piper= os dois se materializando ali Prue? Cole? Paige= Aonde? o dedo Phoebe= Não! os dois ali de mãos dadas, com jeito de ciúmes O que fazem juntos? Prue= Odeio adimitir mais ele acabou de salvar minha vida! Cole= A irmã de vocês anda meio desorientada ultimamente, melhor terem cuidado! nela Prue= Quer fazer o favor de me soltar! soltando dele e empurrando-o levemente longe Eu to ótima!Agora se não se importa! a porta de casa Cole= Okay, to saindo! Não quero causar problemas! pela Prue e diz baixinho Você podia ser menos orgulhosa, Prudence! some Prue= ali com a sensação de já ter vivido aquilo antes... Estranha mais deixa passar Piper= Prue? Prue= Eu vou pro meu quarto! Subindo Paige= Adoraria saber o que foi que ele disse que a deixou assim! Quarto de Prue Prue= abraçada ao travesseiro O que está acontecendo comigo? O que eu estou sentindo é absurdo! Eu não posso estar apaixonada por aquele lunático! Eu não estou! Não estou! Cemitério central Cole= mausoléu dos Turners com um medalhão nas mãos Não pode ser possível! Não é ela! Não é! pra tumba dos Turners sério Casa das Halliwell - Sala Paige= Amores vou ao mercado! Querem alguma coisa? Piper= Não Paige! Fica aqui! Paige= Que bobagem é essa Piper? Eu vou rapidinho e volto já! Phoebe= quarto dela preocupada com Prue Piper= Paige! vê sair Quarto de Prue Prue= profundamente tendo um sonho que mais estava para pesadelo Você denovo? a morte diante dela Morte= Ninguém pode me enganar Prue, eu sempre volto pra cumprir meu trabalho! Prue= Paige? num carro rodeada pela morte NÃO! PAIGE PARA O CARRO! PÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA! Paige= Prue? desviar dela mais sai derrapando e vira o carro várias e várias vezes Morte= torno do carro Prue= PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIGE NÃO! assustada gritando Sala de estar Prue= Descendo Meu Deus eu tive um sonho horrível com a... Que caras são essas? o modo das irmãs, Cole e de Leo Piper= de choro Prue... Prue= Paige! ali e a Prue astral vai até a cena do acidentePAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIGE! o carro pegando fogo Eu preciso te tirar dai little sis. PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIGE! Cole= lá porque já supunha que a Prue astral ia domina a Prue real Prue! Para! Não! ela Prue= ME LARGA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUE A CULPA FOI MINHA? EU A MATEI! EU E MINHA MALDITA PROJEÇÃO ASTRAL! Cole= Não! Prue não diga isso! A culpa não é sua! Prue= Não? Quem voltou da morte? Quem fez a morte vir buscá-la? EU! Cole= Prue se controle! ela Prue= ME SOLTA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE PERDER ALGUÉM QUE AMA! Cole= Ah eu sei sim, embora você me ache a pessoa mais cruel desse mundo, eu tive um pai e ele morreu por mim e se quer saber Prudence Halliwell, eu daria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta! Qualquer coisa! com ênfase Mais morrer não é a solução, acredite! Prue= Cole e a Prue astral volta pro corpo da Prue real Piper= Prue? Calma Prue! Cole= lá e fica encarando Prue e as outras Prue= Isso não foi justo Piper! Eu avisei que vocês não deveriam...Eu disse! Phoebe= Vamos dar um jeito nisso! Vamos trazê-la de volta! Prue= Pra mais alguém morrer? Como Phoebe? Como sem sacrificar alguém? Cole= Sacrificando a pessoa certa! Some Phoebe= Cole? nele e tem uma premonição COLE! Piper= O que? O que tem ele? Phoebe= Vai se sacrificar, pela Paige! Precisamos ir atrás dele! Desesperada Estrada de San Francisco - Entardecer Cole= EU DEI O ENCANTAMENTO AS CHARMED ONES, EU PASSO PRA MIM. MORTE VENHA A MINHA E SALVE PAIGE HALLIWELL. LEVE-Á DE VOLTA A SUA FAMÍLIA, ELA NUNCA MERECEU MORRER! uma adaga no estômago Prue= projeta lá COLE! NÃÃÃÃÃO! correndo NÃO!O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ? perto dele Cole= O que devía ter sido feito desde o início, a coisa certa. Prue!a mão dela Vai adiantar se eu disser que sinto muito por tudo que eu fiz? Você pode me perdoar por tê-la matado Prue? Prue= Só se você puder voltar para Phoebe sã e salvo! Cole= Infelizmente, isso não será mais possível! a mão de Prue com força Prue diga pra Phoebe que eu sin... Nesse instante Paige aparece na casa das halliwell deitada ao chão Paige= Mais como? Olhando-as Prue= estrada Cole? COLE! ele Cole não! COOOOOOOOOLE! Por que você fez isso? POR QUÊ? EU SINTO MUITO! SINTO MUITO! ME DESCULPA! ele chorando como nunca havía chorado na vida Morte= Agora você aprendeu finalmente a lição! Prue= olha com odio ESSE INOCENTE NÃO!chuta a morte CHEGA DE LEVAR AS PESSOAS AO MEU REDOR! CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAA!ele mais como se fosse o ar... volta para o corpo da Prue real do nada Piper= Prue acordar Prue? Phoebe= pra ela Se a Paige ta aqui, então quer dizer que o Cole... Prue= Morreu! total o que era estranho na atitude de Prue porque ela sempre odiou o Cole Paige= Estranha Prue, eu até entendo que fique triste pela morte de um inocente, mas do Cole? Phoebe= pra Prue assim como Leo e Piper também Prue= Phee sempre o amou! Vocês não pensam nela não? da sala séria Paige= Prue sair, olhas as irmãs e fala: Tudo isso por causa da Phoebe? duvido, aí tem coisa! Phoebe= Enciumada O que? Ela estar apaixonada pelo Cole por exemplo? Piper= A Prue? To achando que quem enlouqueceu aqui foi você Phee! Estrada de san Francisco Leo= Cole? Cole= pé Você veio me buscar Leo? Leo= Não! Vim salvar você! a mão Cole= mais segura Leo= uma luz brilhante passar por Cole separando seu lado bom do seu mal Cole= surpreso Leo= Sorri Casa das Halliwell - Noite Leo= Meninas... Phoebe= Cole! Cole! desce correndo as escadas indo abraçá-lo Cole= a Phoebe e olha em volta Piper= Leo, a Prue disse... Leo= Ele se sacrifico por um inocente! Mudou tudo! Paige= Olhando Olha Cole, não tenho nem como agradecer... Eu... Prue= o barulho na sala e desce as escadas devagarinho. Pára ao ver quem era Cole! Cole= Hi Prue Halliwell! Prue= Hi! até ele e o abraça também Phoebe= ao extremo Piper= pro Leo e depois pra Paige Prue= da conta da ceninha linda que tava fazendo e se solta Phoebe= Você deve estar exausto Cole! Cole= Pelo incrível que pareça Phoebe, não! Eu me sinto vingado! Piper= Vingado? entender Cole= Vocês precisavam que eu morresse para perceber a injustiça que cometeram não é? Pois é, eu morri e agora voltei e por meríto próprio! Sério Piper= Você nunca foi nenhum anjinho não é Cole? Phoebe= Você já fez por merecer! Paige= E sabe disso muito bem! Prue= abre a boca pra julgá-lo, só olha as irmãs sériamente e sobe as escadas Cole= Eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui! Teletransporta Quarto de Prue Prue= na cama dela, olhando pro teto pensando em tudo que acontecera Cole= lá de rompante e fica olhando-a Prue= os olhos e suspira fundo Cole= A vida não tem sido fácil pra você não é Prue? Prue= um susto e cai da cama até Como você... Ah esquece! O que faz aqui? Cole= Digamos que de todos aqui, você seja a única na qual eu confie! Prue= Ah que lindo Cole! Você anda tão sentimental ultimamente que dá até dó! Cole= Prue sua mascara já caiu... Eu vi você chorando por mim! Prue= Correção: Não por você! Por eu ter perdido mais uma batalha pra morte, só isso! Cole= Negue o quanto quiser Prudence, sabe que não pode mais! Prue= Ir pro hospício você não quer né? Séria Cole= sinal de não se aproximando dela Prue= E voar, quer? o braço Cole= e aparece atrás dela segurando-a pelos dois braços Não acho que você vá fazer isso! Prue= Ta brincando com fogo Cole Turner! Cole= Prue pra si To? To mesmo? Prue= nos olhos empurra-o longe É melhor você dar o fora senão vou esquecer o que fez pela Paige e acabo com você! Cole= Risadinha Da próxima em que eu trouxer você de volta, ao menos,lembre-se de me agradecer depois! Sumindo Prue= ali atônita olhando pro local onde Cole estava pensando no que ele dissera FIM left|thumb|